


Control

by HelenaZombie



Category: DC Universe, Joker - Fandom
Genre: Action, Batman - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Joker - Freeform, POV Joker (DCU), Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Violence, Violent Sex, dcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaZombie/pseuds/HelenaZombie
Summary: Hennessy is new to Gothom, and on her first night out she catches the eye of one Mistah J.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

🎵I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
You like me best when I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are  
All the best people are crazy, all the best people are🎵  
Mad hatter, Melanie Martinez

The beat of the bass vibrated throughout the entire club. From the second Hennessy walked in the room she found herself moving to the beat. This wasn’t her usual scene. If were being honest she didn’t have a scene. She was from a small little country town in the middle of nowhere and now here she was at a dance club in downtown Gothom. The club she was in was called Smile and Grin. How did she end up here? Her and her ex boyfriend had moved to the big city a few months. Following a job he was offered in the big city..They remained close friends after the breakup, and seeing as he was the reason she had moved out there to begin with he invited her out tonight to try and help her meet people. Hennessy had natural red hair and icey blue eyes. She was dressed in a skin tight green dress with black chains down the back. Liam would meet her there. This was his bosses club after all. 

Hennessy made her way to the bar and ordered a shot of Lemondrop. Quickly downing it and making her way to the dance floor. Her eyes immediately drawn to a woman dancing in a cage. She was almost as pale as herself and had beautiful blonde hair. The tips painted pink and blue. There was something almost hypnotizing about the way she moved and Hennessy found herself inching closer and closer. A familiar song blasted through the speakers and Hennessy let loose. She grabbed the edge of the golden cage infront of her filled with the beautiful woman and mimicked her dancing. The closer she was the more details she seen. She had a cute little heart tattoo underneath her eye and the woman gave her a wink. She opens the door to the cage and beckons her inside with a long slender finger. 

The liquid courage was enough of a boost she needed and Hennessy quickly climbed inside shutting the door behind her. Immediately the other girl grabbed her by her hips and started grinding herself into her. “What’s your name Sugah?” The bubbly blonde asked as she moved her hips to the beat. 

“Hennessy.” She breaths softly into the woman’s ear. The other woman moans softly at the contact and shoves her against the side of the cage before dipping her body low against Hennessy. 

“Im Harley.” The woman says as she goes back to grinding. She bites onto Hennessys neck causing a soft moan. A second later someone whistles and Harley sends her a wink. “Hope to see you around.” She says as she ducks out of the cage and saunters off. Hennessy shrugs her shoulders and continues to dance to the beat in the club. After the song ends she decides she should probably go find Liam she quickly exits the cage and makes her way back towards the bar. The entire club is decked out in various shades of gold. And she finds the entire place hypnotic. The bartender walks back over to her and winks.

“Another lemon drop please.” She says with a smirk. The bartender quickly fills a shot glass and she takes it, downing it quickly. 

“There you are.” She hears the familiar voice of her ex in her ear. She turns quickly and smiles wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Liam!” She says kissing his cheek. He blushes and quickly hugs her back. “How long have you been here?” She asks as they pull apart. Liam shrugs his shoulders. He’s about to speak when his he pulls out his phone. He gives her a sympathetic smile before quickly answering his phone. 

“Yes sir.” Liam says his smile turning to a frown. “I understand.” His voice not hiding any emotion. Hennessy cocks her head to the side and giggles slightly. She always loved seeing Liam uncomfortable. He looked adorable. His blonde hair was sticking up from where she hugged him. Liam quickly locked his phone before turning back to her. “I’m sorry but the boss wants to talk to you.” He says slowly. Hennessy gives him a funny look.

“Why?” She asks casually. Liam shrugs uncomfortably.

“I don’t know it, but it’s not smart to make him wait.” He says putting his hand on her lower back. Liam led her away from the bar and over towards the VIP section. Suddenly Liam stopped and grabbed her arm. “I can’t protect you in there..” he says softly. Hennessy laughs.

“Why would I need protecting?” She asks. Liam looks at the floor. 

“Let’s just say Mister J is intense..” he says quietly. His phone dings and he quickly shakes his head. “Come on.” He leads Hennessy towards a booth at the back with two men sitting and talking while Harley sat perched on the couch. Another man in a suit stands off to the side watching the scene unfold with a look of amusement in his eyes. The main man who demanded attention had brought green hair. He was unnaturally pale and was covered in tattoos. He wore a gold suit jacket that was completely open showing off his toned chest. The man was staring intently into the other mans eyes. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” His voice drawls. The other man shakes his head quickly trying to back himself out of whatever situation he’s gotten himself into and Hennessy just stands there trying to stay out of the way. 

“No Joker.. no that’s your lady.” The man says he’s pointing to Harley on the couch. She smiles and sends Hennessy a wink while the standing man with bright green hair runs his fingers through his hair and laughs.

“Your right.” He says laughing. He immediately pulls out a gun from his holster and shoots the man between the eyes. His body slumping over in front of him. Harley and the mad man infront of her are both laughing like crazy and Hennessy covers her mouth with a gasp as She tries to back away. Liam grabs her shoulders and shoots her a look. “Well well well , there she is.” The man says turning his head towards her. Hennessy stands there frozen to the spot and Harley laughs. The man standing off to the side leans down and picks up the dead man dragging him away from the room.

“Come here Sugah. I want ya to meet mistah J.” Harley says reaching her hand towards her. She can’t seem to find her legs and continues to just stand there. The pale green haired man gives her a funny look before laughing again.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” He says walking towards her slowly. 

“Why am I here?” She asks softly finding her voice. The man laughs and throws his head back before getting right up in her face. He sniffs her neck and chuckles as he feels her tense. Joker notices how Liam still has his hands on her shoulders, one thumb rubbing small calming circles into her skin.

“I don’t like it when you touch what’s mine.” Joker growls at Liam. Liam flinches and immediatly steps away from her. Joker smirks and grabs her arm tugging her over to the couch and pulling her down on his lap. “The question isnt why your here.” He laughs again and nuzzles his face in her neck. “The real question is who are you?” He says enunciating each word sharply. Harley giggles.

“Mistah J this is Hennessy.” She says with a purr. “She’s a lovely dancer.”

“Mmm Hennessy like the drink?” He asks laughing again. It wasn’t actually a question  
but more of statement. “Well, Hennessy I seen you dancing with my girl earlier, and I just had to meet ya.” He growls. Hennessy tries to stand up but Jokers arm quickly tightens around her waist. “Uh-tuh-tuh.” He shakes his head disapprovingly. A waitress appears out of nowhere with a small silver tray. She wordlessly starts to hand out drinks to everyone, including herself. Hennessy smiles politely at the waitress and just watches everyone. Once the waitress leaves the Joker whispers in her ear. “I would drink that if I were you.” She immediately downs the liquid, feeling the immediate warmth spreading throughout her chest.

“Aww Puddin she’s nervous.” Harley says standing up and walking towards them. She leans over and gently pokes her finger onto Hennessys nose. “Don’t be nervous Sugah. Mistah J will take good care of you.” 

“I want you all out.” Mister J’s voice says lowly. Harley stands up with a smile and walks towards Liam. 

“Come on Liam, you can take me dancing!” Harley says with a giggle. 

“I don’t think I can.” Liam said a look of fear in his eyes as he looks to Joker. Joker glances up at him with a wicked grin.

“Fine whatever, just leave.” He snaps directing them all to leave. Hennessy once again tries to stand up and Joker pulls her back down. “Sit sit sit sit.. were gonna get to know each other.” He drawls in her ear. Joker leans forward and closes the blinds around their booth and leans back against the couch. “Sooo cup-cake.” He says popping the cake part on his lips. “Tell me, what brings you to my club tonight.” Hennessy turns around on his lap so she can see his face better.

“A night out on the town in a new city.” She says shrugging. She takes notice of all of his tattoos. A small little J under his left eye was her favorite. She found herself wanting to touch it. She lifted her hand and before she could touch him her grabbed her wrist stoping her.

“Is that all?” He asks running his nose along her neck. Hennessy shrugs and nods her head. “Why don’t you dance for me.” He says motioning for the little platform in the center of the booth. She scrunches her eyes and frowns.

“I..I’m not really a good dancer.” She says softly. Joker laughs throwing his head back.

“ darling I’ve already seen you dance.. and now I want you to dance for me.” He states giving her a small push off his lap. Hennessy stumbles forward awkwardly and looks him in the eye. “Pretty pretty pretty pretty please.” He says giving her a lopsided grin. She slowly grabs the metal of the pole infront of her and starts to sway her hips to the beat of the club. She closes her eyes and pictures herself back on the floor dancing with Harley and she starts to grin. Her arms reaching up and grabbing into the pole before she wraps one of her legs around it. The pole slowly turns and she jumps on bending back and hanging on just by her legs. She was thankful for that drink now. Hennessy had never pole danced before but she had seen many videos in the past. So she mimicked what she thought she could do. After a few minutes of sexy dancing on the pole and on the platform infront of it she opened her eyes again.

Mister Joker was leaning forward with a hungry look in his eyes. She could actually hear his heavy breathing. “You know..” he says standing up. He slowly walks towards her like a lion about ready to pounce. “All those men in my club were watching you.. “ he purrs in her ear. “All of those men eyeing you while you were dancing, wishing they could get a piece of you," he nibbles on her neck softly. “No one even noticed Harley girl once you joined her.” Hennessys eyes clench shut.

“I..I’m so sorry Mister Joker. I shouldn’t have climbed in the cage with her.” She huffs out quickly. Joker laughs throwing his head back.

“Ah ha ha! I would love to fuck you infront of all those people..” he says laughing but ending with a dead serious face. Her eyes widen and she glances around the room. Not knowing what to say. Joker suddenly burst out laughing. “I like you,” he says still laughing. “I think we’re gonna be good friends.” Suddenly the curtains pull back and in walks the man who earlier disposed of the dead body.

“Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt but Batman is on his way.” He says quickly. Jokers smile widens impossibly large showing off his silver teeth.

“Whose Batman?” She asks stepping down off the platform. Both men gawk at her. Joker laughs again and without another word turns and exits the room. The other man nods at her.

“You can leave now.” He says politely. Hennessy immediately jumps up and leaves the vip area. She wasn’t even going to find Liam before she left. She was ready to go home.


	2. The King lost his Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hennessy tries not to think about her meeting with Mistah J

🎵We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the children of a lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell,  
Heaven and Hell.

The age of man is over  
A darkness comes at dawn  
These lessons that we've learned here  
Have only just begun🎵  
Kings and Queens, 30 seconds to Mars

Hennessy hadn’t been able to sleep that night. She found it impossible to steady her racing heart. She definitely wouldn’t be going back to that club. So this is what Liam had been up to.. the entire reason they split up was due to his new job. He claimed it wasn’t fair of him to keep her in a relationship with him when all he would do was hurt her. She was confused at first but Liam was always so level headed and if he truly believed he was going to hurt her, well she believed him. Her phone dinged from her nightstand

You okay?

It was Liam. She rolled her eyes.

I guess..a little heads up would have been nice..

She turned over and faced her bedroom window before sighing. She had a twelve hour shift tomorrow at Gothom General and was dreading it. She would be exhausted. Her phone dinged again.

What was I supposed to say? My boss is a Clown Gangster and I have to break up with you because if he knew I had a gf it would make you a target..yeah that would have went over well... what happened after I left?

You have such little faith in me..

Nothing honestly, just a bit of intimidation.. 

She quickly typed back before sitting up. She flipped on her light and glanced around her apartment. It was a small little studio, one bedroom, a bathroom, and living kitchen area. After her breakup with Liam she had to get her own little place and this was currently all that she could afford. 

If you need to talk I’m here

Hennessy rolled her eyes before climbing out of bed. Hell if she couldn’t sleep she might as well do something productive. She slipped into her fluffy white house shoes and trudged her way into her bathroom. She leaned down and shoved the plug in the bottom of the small tub. She turned on the hot water before reaching over and grabbing bubble bath. At least she could take a relaxing bath. *ding* 

Let’s meet up soon 

Hennessy just stares at her phone. She shouldn’t care one way or another. Hennessy shook her head before climbing into her tub, sighing as the warm water enveloped her.

GothamCity wasn’t really that bad in the daylight. Obviously like any city their were bank robberies, muggings, and theft. But, things could always be worse. Hennessy worked at Gotham General Hospital, as a patient care tech. Step down from a nurse but a step up from a CNA. It definitely wasn’t her dream job, but it wasn’t the worst. Gotham General was relatively close to the Asylum, which was where she really wanted to work. But there was no use being perturbed about it now. She would have to work her way there. Today she was in the pediatric ward of the hospital, which was a great way to get her mind off of the disaster that was last night. 

The walls of the pediatric unit was covered with children’s artwork. Drawings and crafts on every inch of the walls. Between patients she found herself looking at them more and more. “Whose that?” She asks Sherry, one of the other PCT in the unit, as she points to the numerous drawings of the same person.

“You’ve never heard of Batman?” Sherry asks confused. Hennessy shakes her head.

“I’ve briefly heard the name but no not really. I just moved here” she says with a shrug. Sherrys eyes twinkle.

“Well he’s this vigilante.. very sexy.” She says giggling. “But honestly, he’s like a hero. Some average joe who hides his identity behind his bat costume and fights crime. You know he took down the Jokers girlfriend last night.” Sherry says as they walk towards the nurses station. “It’s our lunch break, why don’t you sit with me.” She says scanning her badge on the time clock. Hennessy nods her head and swipes her badge as well. They walked in silence down to the cafeteria and grabbed their sandwiches. Sherry led them over to a small table before they continued on with the conversation.

“So whose the joker?” Hennessy asks softly. Sherrys eyes snap up and she pales a little.

“Someone you don’t want to meet that’s for sure.” She says taking a bite of her sandwich.Hennessy nods her head and takes a bite of her own sandwich. 

“What can you tell me about him?” She presses. Sherry quirks an eyebrow.

“Well he’s a psycho.. he’s sort of like a mob boss..I don’t know. He’s just had news.” She says. “His girlfriend is just as bad.” Hennessy starts to bite her nails. “We better head back. “ sherry says standing up suddenly. “But if you’re really interested in learning more we can hang out sometime.” She says. Hennessy smiles and nods her head.

Jokers P.O.V

He was in a mood. A violent, wanna kill someone type of mood. He paced around the warehouse and kept slamming his fists against the walls. It was his fault Harley was caught by Batsy. Not that he entirely cared about Harley at the moment. No, what was under his skin was the blatant disrespect from the Batman. He brought his ungloved hand up and yanked at the strands of his neon green hair. He needed a distraction from his thoughts. They were starting to pull him down again. Not enough mayhem to satiate his tastes. But where could he get a new play thing.


	3. Shiny New Toy

🎵Step one  
You must accept that I'm a little out my mind  
Step two  
This is a waste if you can't walk me down the finish line  
Step three  
Give me passion, don't make fun of my fashion  
Step four  
Give me more, give me more, more  
If you can't handle a heart like mine  
Don't waste your time with me  
If you're not down to bleed, no, oh  
If you can't handle the choking, the biting  
The loving, the smothering  
'Til you can't handle it no more, no more  
Go home🎵  
High school sweetheart, Melanie Martinez

It had been a few weeks and Hennessy was finally ready to go out again. Of course she wasn’t dumb enough to go back to smile and grin. But, Sherry from work told her about a little club called the Iceberg Lounge. A few drs from work invited a few of the nurses and she just so happened to be on the guest list. She curled her red hair and wore a simple blue dress. 

She took a cab to that part of town and met Sherry at the door. Sherry was a tall slender woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was dressed in an orange dress with black heels. “There she is.” Her voice calls out as Hennessy walks over. “You look hot!” She squeals. Hennessy giggles and spins around showing off her dress. Both girls laugh before locking there arms together and walking into the club. The music wasn’t near as loud in the iceberg lounge as it was in Smile and Grin and Hennessy felt herself relax. “You’ll get to meet Dr. Crane tonight. He’s an absolute fox.” Sherry coos as she pulls her through the club. They spot the few tables pushed together with quite a few coworkers towards the middle of the room. The second they made it to the table they were both handed shot glasses.

“Welcome welcome!” Dr. Chase greeted them. He was the head cardiologist at Gotham General. There was a group of about 12 people. Hennessy recognized most of them from passing but didn’t really know any of them. Sheri giggles and smiles at a man sitting at the end of the table. He had dr brown almost black hair and striking cheekbones. 

“Dr. Crane.” Sherry voice greets. Crane smiles back at her and lifts his hand in a half wave.

“And who is this?” He asks directing his attention to Hennessy.

“Oh, my name is Hennessy sir.” She says reaching forward and grabbing his hand. He sneaked her hand and motions for her to sit next to him. 

“I’m Dr. Johnathan Crane, but you can just call me John.” He says. Hennessy smiles back at him. 

“I’m sensing a theme here.” She says with a laugh as she looks around the room. Ice sculptures everywhere, the staff all dressed the same, even a big shop on the dance floor. Dr. Crane laughs and nods.

“Yes, the owner is how do you say.. eccentric?” He says laughing. 

“It would seem,” she says reaching forward and grabbing another shot glass. Sherry quirks and eyebrow at her but grabs another for herself. “May I ask your specialty dr?” 

Crane lifts his eyebrow but smiles. “Psychology actually. I’m a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum.” 

“I actually hope to work there after gaining the experience at Gotham General.” Hennessy says.

A few hours into drinking and dancing Hennessys phone starts to ring. It was an unknown number so she ignored it. “Who was that?” Dr. Crane asks as himself and Hennessy dance around the dance floor. She shrugs her shoulders and it starts to ring again. She sighs and checks it again. This time it was Liam. She gives Dr. crane a meek smile before walking off the dance floor and answering. 

“Hello?” 

“There she is.” A familiar voice rings out, one that’s definitely not Liam. She legs out a light gasp. “Ha ha ha where you uh expecting your boyfriend?” His voice drawls. She starts shaking her head no. Only to realize he obviously can’t see her.

“No, mr. joker sir.. Liam isn’t my boyfriend anymore.” She says softly. He erupts in laughter on the other line.

“Tell me cup-cake. Where are you tonight?” She can hear laughter in his voice. 

“Uh, I’m out with colleges from work.” She says softly glancing around the room. Quite a few people had already left and she only recognized Sherry, Dr. Chase, and Dr. Crone. 

“Well now doll I’m wounded, whyyyy didn’t you come here?” He questions. Really drawing out his letters. Hennessy doesn’t reply. “Hahahah” he laughs loudly. “Here’s the thing doll. I can’t seem to get ya out of my head, and I don’t like it. So I want you to finish up your little powwow with scarecrow there and I want you to come to my place. Sounds pretty reasonable right?” He asks in a Serious tone. ‘Who the hell is scarecrow?’ She thinks.

“I don’t remember how to get there..” she says lamely. He laughs again.

“Tha-t is not a problem cup-cake.” He drawls. “Frost is outside the club waiting for you.” 

“How do you know where I am?” More laughter.

“I’ll see you soon doll face. Times a ticken.” He says before the phone beeps signaling the end of the call. Hennessy starts to shake with nerves. How on earth did he know where she was? Who the hell was scarecrow? Was she having some sort of lucid dream right now. She quickly put her phone away and fluffed her hair before making her way back to the dance floor. Dr. Crane stopped dancing and smiled at her.

“Your back.” He says. She smiles softly. 

“Yes, but I have to go unfortunately.” She says. He grins.

“Sure, well I hope to see you again sometime.” He says. He leans forward and kisses her cheek before turning and walking further into the crowd on the dance floor. Hennessy blushes and then makes her way towards Sherry. 

“Hey, I have to head out.” She says. Sherry frowns but hugs her. 

“Do you need me to wait with you until you get a taxi?” She asks sweetly. Hennessy shakes her head no. 

Outside there was a sleek black car with tinted windows. The second Hennessy was out the door the driver flashed his lights at her. She took a deep breath and made her way towards the car. Liam jumped out of the passenger seat and opened the back door for her. She gives him a smile but he doesn’t acknowledge it. Instead he waits for her to climb in and slams the door behind him. She recognizes his expression immediately. He’s stressed out. “Am I in trouble?” She squeaks out. Liam says nothing and the other man who  
She is assuming is frost just glances at her. 

The ride to Smile and Grin was very short. Apparently the two clubs were in the same part of town. Frost parked in the back and immediately got out, pulling out his phone as he did. Liam sits frozen in his spot and speaks lowly. “Whatever you do, don’t talk about our relationship.. promise me.” He says quietly. Hennessy just stares at him and nods her head. Before she can make her tongue catch up with her brain her door is yanked open and frost reaches for her hand. She quickly grabs for it and climbs out of the car. 

“The boss wants you to meet him in his office.” Frost says as he pulls her towards an employee entrance. She nods her head in agreement. Once inside he leads her up a staircase and down a hallway until the door infront of them said private. There was a golden jester emblem on the door. Frost knocks three times before turning the handle and pushing her inside and quickly shutting the door behind her.

“Wellllllll what do we have here?” His voice calls from behind his desk. Hennessy visibly flinches as he turns his chair to face her. He looked just like she remembered. Neon green hair, face tattoos, red lips and silver teeth, this time he was wearing a wine red button up shirt and black slacks. She couldn’t help but notice how his shirt only had the bottom two buttons buttoned and revealed his insanely toned abs and chest. “Like what ya see cup-cake?” He asks snapping the cake part. Hennessy blushes and takes a step forward. Joker winks at her before pointing at the chair in front of his desk. Hennessy made her way to the chair and slowly lowered herself down, tugging the edges of her dress down in an attempt at modesty. 

He seems to stare at her for hours even tho In reality it was only a matter of minutes. “Uhm Joker sir? Why am I here?” Hennessy asks softly. The joker throws his head back in his signature laugh.

“How abou-t you call me Mister J, Joker sounds to formal coming from your lip-s.” He says with a Cheshire grin. She nods her head in agreement. This causes him to chuckle. “Well your a good girl arent ya?” He asks as he stands up and strides towards her. 

“Y..yes mister J. I try to be.” She mumbles nervously. Joker laughs and stands directly in front of her. He’s so close she can feel his body heat radiating off his chest. It causes the hair on her arms to stand up. He leans forward and sniffs her hair closing his eyes in the process. 

“I have a proposition for you cup-cake.” He snaps suddenly grabbing her chin. She flinches but doesn’t look away. “I want ya to work for me.” He says gauging her reaction. She frowns and looks at him confused.

“I’m not sure what you mean mister j? I’m a PCT for the hospital.. what do you want me to do?” He laughs suddenly and pulls her up off the chair by her chin. 

“Exactly!” He says joyfully. “You will act as a dr of sorts for me and my men.. and cup-cake you’ll be my new toy.” He drawls seductively. Hennessy just stares at him.

“Mmm..mister j sir, with all due respect I don’t know enough to be your dr. And you certainly don’t want me to be your new toy.” She stutters out with a big blush. Joker smiles at her and wraps his arms down around her waist.

“Doll, I very much so want you to be my toy.” He enunciates each word sharply.


	4. Harley 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker tries to Make Hennessy just as crazy as Harley... just not at clingy

🎵You're all on your own  
And you lost all your friends  
You told yourself that it's not you, it's them

You're one of a kind  
And no one understands  
But those cry baby tears keep coming back again🎵  
CryBaby, Melanie Martinez 

Joker knew the only way to make her crazy enough to be what he needed her to be was to break her like he broke Harley years ago. After sending her home that night he started to brew a plan. To make her need him. To fry her brain much like he did back in Arkham with good ole Dr. Quinzell. He chuckled at the memory. Maybe this one woudlnt be so insane. Don’t get me wrong he adored the new version of Harley but he didn’t enjoy how clingy and needy she was with him. Perhaps if he messed with her head enough he could get her where he needed her. 

He would start with her work, and then with Liam. Make her feel alienated and then come in to save her. What was that called again. Stockholm something or other? He laughed at the thought. 

It was rather easy.. he called in a few favors. He had her fired from Gothom General for losing paperwork within two days. He laughed at how simple yet brilliantly it worked. J had many people under his payroll all across the city. Next he ordered Liam to fuck with her head. He was under strict instructions on what to say to her. He was supposed to get her drunk and then inform her that he had cheated on her during their entire relationship and that nobody would want her. And then lastly he would send her to him. Not to his club, oh no. But to his warehouse. There he would zap her brains until she lost her touch with reality, and only then would he use it to his advantage and swoop in. 

She was drunk and devastated as she arrived to her destination. Frost had picked her up from her small apartment and told her that Mister J wanted to speak with her. Fuck it. She thought, what could he do that was worse than the week she had just been through. She lost her job on a technicality that she knew for a fact was wrong. Then Liam came over under the pretense he wanted to get back together only for him to admit to her that he never loved her and had cheated on her with her best friend back home. That one stung the hardest, and she found she really just didn’t care anymore. She might as well just go back home. There was nothing here for her. “We’re here.” Frost says from the front seat bringing her back from her thoughts. 

“Where are we?” She slightly slurs. Frost says nothing else and opens her door for her. 

“Come on.” He says grabbing her by her elbow and dragging her along with him. It looked like a giant abandoned factory. It was rusty and looked like it had been vacant for years. A chill ran down her spine but with her Inebriated state of mind she didn’t try to pull away from Frost. She was led into the building where a few men stood holding guns. She pauses. Her mind telling her something clearly isn’t right with this situation.

Suddenly she’s being grabbed and dragged towards the middle of the room where a table it set up. She’s trying to scream but she can’t seem to find her voice. Tears start to stream down her face and she’s being thrown onto the table. Hennessy tries to kick out her legs and arms but the men with the guns are on her fast. Two different men are grabbing her legs and anchoring them down onto the table while frost straps down her arms. She closes her eyes suddenly. If she was going to be killed she didn’t want to see it coming. She would block it all out.

“Well well, what do we have here?” Mister J’s voice drawls from somewhere in the room. She tries to sit up but she strapped to tightly.

“Mister j! Help!” She finally finds her voice. His laugh echoes the room.

“Now why would i wanna do that?” He asks from behind her. She snaps her eyes open and glances up at him. He was shirtless and breathtaking to her. His pale skin looking even paler under the Florescent lighting. He smiles down at her with a wicked expression.

“Are you going to kill me?” She asks frightened. He laughs and shakes his head no.

“No, no, no, no I’m just gonna hurt ya a little. Like I did to Harles. I’m gonna scramble your pretty little brains and then you’ll forget all about being scared of lil ole me.” He says laughing and picking up two white little pads. He leans over her and places them on each side of her head before reaching down and licking up two wand looking items. He laughed loudly and jumped up and down. “Oh oh oh I almost forgot. “ he squeals before leaning down and yanking off his belt. He folds it over. A few times. “You might wanna bite down on this so you don’t lose those pearly whites cup-cake.” He says with a laugh. Tears are streaming down her face as she calmly bites down on the bet. Joker is laughing like a mad man as he brings the wands to her head and she starts to scream.

After his fourth time of using the machine her screams turned to laughter. Joker laughs himself before finally switching the machine off. He runs his hands through his hair and stares down at the laughing mess in front of him. She had tears all over her face and a crazed look in her eyes. He snapped his fingers at frost to untie her, while he put his purple coat back on. “Boss.” Frost says quietly from behind him. Joker turns around to glare at him.

“Whattt.” He seethes rolling his neck.

“The girl passed out sir.” Joker smiles a big Cheshire grin. 

“I got it, i got it, I got I-T.” He says striding back towards her. He stares down at her limp figure for a few long moments before he bends over and picks her up bridal style. Joker doesn’t say another word as he carries her out to his purple Lamborghini. He gently lowers her down in the passenger seat and buckles her in. He was hopeful that he’s got her right where he wants her. He laughs to himself. His little Harley2.0


	5. Mine, All Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hennessy finds out just how jealous Mister J can get.

🎵My freakness is on the loose  
And running, all over you  
Please take me to places, that nobody, nobody knows  
You got me hooked up on the feeling  
You got me hanging from the ceiling  
Got me up so high I'm barely breathing  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go🎵  
Gangsta, Kehlani

When Hennessy woke up her memory was fuzzy. All she could really remember was losing her job, and finding out about Liam. Mister J was sitting on a plush purple leather couch across from her just staring intently at her. “Mm..mister J?” She asks with confusion. A big smile sprawls onto his face. 

“Ah ha ha there she is.” He laughs leaning forward. “How do you feel cup-cake?” He asks quirking a non existent eyebrow. 

“Fuzzy.” She says looking around. Her surroundings were far from familiar, but honestly nothing was familiar anymore. “Where am I?” Hennessy asks looking around the lavish room. There were three leather couches and the largest tv she had ever seen mounted on the wall. The room was full of golds with a touch of purple. 

“Your home.” Joker says with a casual shrug. “Now cup-cake lets go to bed.” He says with a purr. She looks at him confused. Hennessy just continues to look at him  
Before she erupts in giggles. This causes him to laugh as well. He stands up and holds his hand out to her who cautiously takes it and allows him to pull her up. His grin is infectious and she finds herself smiling back at him. 

Joker leads her up a small golden staircase and into a luxuriously large bedroom. It was good like the rest of the house with an oversized king bed in the middle of the room. The sheets were a neon green like his hair with a purple comforter on top. “This is where I sleep?” She asks with a smile. He grins at her.

“This is my bed, buttttttt this is where you’ll sleep too.” He says softly pushing her back onto the bed. She giggles with a blush on her cheeks. “Don’t worry cup-cake. I’m not expecting anything from you ye-t.” He says popping the t. She relaxes and lays back on the mattress. Mister J abruptly turns on his heel and walks off and opens a door. He disappears for a few moments before returning with a white button up shirt. “Here.” He says tossing it to her. She smiles at him.

“Thank you.” She murmers before sitting up onto her knees. She quickly pulls her dirty tshirt up and over her head and tosses it to the side. Mister j starts to breath heavily as he watches her strip off her clothes. He runs his hands down his thighs tryin to distract the voice in his head telling him fuck the plan, to just ravished her here and now. She wasn’t super thin but she wasn’t overly big either. She was curvy and pale. She peeled off her shorts and pulled his shirt onto her body. She buttoned a few of the buttons but left the top open because it was too tight in the chest area. 

“Get comfortable doll, tomorrow your new life begins.” J says before peeling his purple coat off his shoulders. He tosses it onto the back of chair and starts to unbuckle his pants. Hennessy eyes his body with admiration. He was definitely hot. There was no denying that. He stepped out of his pants and climbed onto the bed like a panther. He slinked his way up to her and pressed a hand in either side of her face before leaning down and breathing her in. Her stomach clenches in want. Joker chuckles softly before leaning down and looking her in her big blue eyes. He leaned down as if he was going to kiss her before pressing his lips to her forehead. She let out. A breathe she was holding and he pulled away. “Get some sleep.” He says clapping his hands causing the lights to shut off. He wraps an arm around her waist and tugs her back so they were chest to back. 

J hummed deep in his throat as she snuggled her hips back against him. He couldn’t wait to have her, but that wasn’t part of his plan yet. He lay there for what felt like hours until he heard her breathing even out. He sighed and traced his fingers down her hips. He missed holding a woman. It had only been a few weeks since Harley had been locked back up in Arkham Asylum but dammit he missed this.

A few days Later Joker, Frost and Liam we’re sitting around on the couches talking about business, while Hennessy sat on the floor watching tv. Joker kept noticing how Liam was glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. A look of longing on his face. Joker leaned back and spread his legs wide, while tapping his pale fingers on his chin.”cup-cake.” He drawls darkly while staring at Liam. Hennessys head pops up. “Come here.” Mister J says with a grin. 

“Why?” Hennessy asks pushing her hair back out of her eyes. Frost and Liam stop talking and stare at Joker. 

“Come here.” He says again, still not taking his eyes off of Liam. She crawls forward on her hands and knees and stopped infront of him. Pulling herself up on her knees in between his spread legs. She places her palms on his thighs and giggles. “Kiss me.” He says finally tearing his eyes away from Liam. He reaches one hand up and tucks her hair behind her ears. “Kissssss me.” He orders again. Hennessy nods her head shyly and leans up to press her lips to his. It was a new feeling for her kissing someone with lipstick on, but it definitely wasn’t a bad sensation. J wraps his hand in her hair and tilts her head to the side kissing down her neck causing her to sigh. He chuckles softly before letting her go. “Why don’t you sit up here on daddy’s lap.” He says with a smile. Hennessy shrugs and climbs up on his lap and lays her head back on his shoulder turning her attention back to the tv. 

Frost answers his phone quietly not wanting to interrupt whatever the Joker was trying to prove at that moment before quickly hanging up. “Boss.. Mr. Freeze is at the club, and he’s demanding to speak with you.” Frost says nervously. Joker snaps his head towards his right hand man and smiles a dark smile. 

“Well then we better not keep him waiting.” J says with a laugh. “Darling why don’t you go into Harles closet and get yourself all dolled up for me. Looks like we’re going out.” He says in her ear. She nods her head and stands up. He smacks her ass as she turns to walk away and smiles. The moment Hennessy is out of ear shot he turns his attention towards Liam.  
“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave her alone. Hennessy is Mine and I don’t like to share.” J snarls darkly looking Liam dead in the eye. Frost glares at Liam I’m agreement. Liam puts his hands up in defense.

“She’s all yours boss.” He says with a fearful expression. Joker laughs loudly and nods his head.

“Indeed she is.” He stands up and smacks his hands down on his legs causing a loud smack rings out through the room. “Now, I’m going to get dressed and we’ll meet you there.” He says walking away. 

Hennessy was in awe by all the dresses in the closet. They ranged from classy, to sexy, to see through. She close a shorter black dress with small little bats on the top. It was sparkly and definitely demanded attention. Hennessy curled her hair and put on black heels to match. After dressing she exited the walk in closet to meet Mister j. He was already changed and wearing a maroon button up shirt with a green coat overtop. Black slacks and his hair pushed back. “Wow darling don’t you look.. delicious.” He purrs taking her appearance in. “Now tonight, your going to stay where I can see you at all times. Do you understand?” He asks menacingly. Hennessy nods her head.

Mr. J had buisness with Mr. Freeze and she was instructed to stay in his eye sight, so Hennessy found herself back on the dance floor. Jumping along to the music and swaying her hips to the beat. She found Liam at the edge of the dance floor talking to some girl and Hennessy made her way over to him. “And Whoooo is this?” She asks in a sing song voice making Liam glare at her. The girl smiles and sticks her hand out.

“I’m Maddison.” She says sweetly. Hennessy laughs and shakes her hand.

“Nice ta meet ya!” Hennessy says sarcastically. “Liam come dance with me.” She says dramatically. “I’m bored.” Liam continues it glare at her and shakes his head no. She sighs and stomps back into the crowd of dancing bodies. A random guy come up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back against his chest. He’s a very attractive man she must admit. Black hair, pretty green eyes. She sways her hips to the beat and grinds against the man for at least two songs. 

“Want a drink?” He whispers in her ear. Hennessy nods her head yes and the guy walks away. She watches him go to the bar and closes her eyes losing herself to the Music. 

“Well, well, well.” Mr. J’s voice drawls from behind her. Hennessy turns around and smiles at him but frowns when she sees his expression. He’s seething mad. Visibly shaking in anger. “Wha-t is going on here?” He asks reaching forward and grabbing her chin tightly in his hand.

“I was just dancing mr. j.” She says softly. He laughs and throws his head back. The guy from earlier saunters back over with a few shots and stops and glares at Mr.J.

“And who are you?” He asks. Hennessy winces as Joker starts hysterically laughing. 

“Who. Am. I?” He asks menacingly. He laughs again and reaches forward grabbing one of the shots from the mans hands. He quickly downs it before drawing his gun and shooting the man between the eyes. Hennessy gasps and just stares at Mr. j. “We’re going.” He snaps turning to face her. “And I suggest, you don’t make me wai-ti.” He says turning and walking away. Hennessy sighs and runs her fingers through his hair. She knew she fucked up. But that’s wasn’t fair. They weren’t dating.. were they? She couldn’t remember. She sighed in frustration before fixing her dress and heading towards the back entrance. Both Frost and Liam said nothing as they escorted her to Jokers Lambo outback.

The ride home was silent, the tension could be cut with a knife. His hands were gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles white. Hennessy nervously bites her nails and stares out the window. “So, you think that was fun? Huh?” He seethes. “Flirting with strangers in my club.” He says flinging his hand dramatically. “Showing off for someone else? Oh no, no, no, no.” 

“I’m so sorr-“ before Hennessy could finish her sentence J slapped the seat right next to her face making her jump. 

“I don-t wan-t to heart i-t” he snaps harshly. His hand drips down to her thigh and squeezes almost painfully right. “Bu-t I know how you can make it up to me.” J says turning up the steroid in the car so she couldn’t reply. 

It took a few minutes before they pulled up to an old factory. Ace chemicals the sign read. Hennessy quirks her eyebrow at Joker but doesn’t stay anything. He pulls the car over and huffs out a deep breath before he brings back his signature grin. He yanks open his car door before slamming it shut behind him and opening her door. He stands there and looks at her for a moment before grabbing her arm and yanking her out. He keeps his arm tightly gripped around her arm and drags her into the building. It had an extreme chemical smell that made her want to cough. He yanks her past a giant room filled with big vats of bubbling liquid and yanks her up a staircase. He continutes pulling her until they are all the way at the top of the room on a platform. “Nooooow,” he says releasing her arm. “You can make it up to me.” 

Hennessy is terrified as to what he’s going to do to her. “Mm. Mr. jay.” She stutters softly. “I am so sorry, I didn’t do it to offend you. I was just bored and it was just dancing.” She says with tears starting to spring from her eyes. Joker laughs and throws his head back circling around her.

“You..are mine.” He says darkly. “All of you, every god damn inch of you is whose?” He asks lifting his hand up to his ear with a mocking expression.

“Yours.” She says softly. He laughs again before stopping right in front of her. He reaches forward and wraps his hand around her throat, squeezing tightly. 

“Yes, mine.” He says stepping impossibly closer. “This is where Harley decided to be mine and this is where I’ll ask you the same thing I asked her.” He growls letting go of her. She sucks in a deep breath and looks up at him expectantly. “Now, I can offer you protection cup-cake. I am the most feared man in Gotham, and I’m telling you righ-t now if you agree to this that no one will ever fuck with you again.” He drawls out. Hennessy wipes at her eyes and nods her head causing him to smile again. “Would you die for me?” He asks grinning widely. 

Hennessy doesn’t really remember her life before him, and truth be told he did keep her safe. “Yes.” She says honestly. At this point she would die for him. Did that make her crazy? He laughs and smiles.

“Would you live for me?” He asks lifting her chin with his gloved hand. She looks into his eyes. There’s a twinkle there.

“Yes.” She says. Joker groans as if he’s in pleasure. 

“Careful, do not say this oath, thoughtlessly. Know what your giving up if you agree.” He says stepping back. “If you agree, you agree to be mine. Every part of you, and there will be no going back. You become my property. And know this. There is no love with me. I do not love anyone.” He growls a flicker in his eyes makes her stomach clench. What was she supposed to say? No? No, she knew that no matter what she said at this point she was his from the moment she first was beckoned to his booth. He made it known then that she would be his. “Do you want this?” He asks finally. Dragging his finger down her lips. She straightens her back and looks him dead in the eyes.

“Yes. I want it all.” She says with a smile. He puts his tattooed hand over her mouth and leans down to whisper.

“Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power.” He says seductively. He looks at her and then looks over the ledge at the vaults down below. He steps backwards and opens his arm in an inviting manner. She looks at him in confusion for a moment. He wanted her to jump. I guess she would either die and be free or she would prove to him that she was his. She gave him one last glance before stepping backwards over the ledge. Hennessy closed her eyes as the wind rushed around her and fell down down down. She landed into one of the monsterus vats. The smell burned her senses and the liquid was burning her skin. She could feel her clothes melting off her body. 

Joker watches her fall and vaguely remembers when he brought Harley here for the same thing. He could walk away right now and let her die. It would be sooooo easy. But he wanted his shiny new toy. He could mold her to be anything he wanted. She already proved she wasn’t as crazy as Harles. He growled sick of his voices talking like he wasn’t the one calling the shots. He took his jacket off and made his way to the ledge and dove in head first. He closed his eyes as he made contact with the acid. He reaches his hand in and pulls her up out of the liquid. Her eyes were shut and she was still. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to her own. Breathing in deeply giving her much needed air. She gasps into his mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. J moans into her mouth and kisses her hard. The acid on his skin not bothering him in the slightest. He through his head back and laughed hysterically. Hennessy laughed along with him.


	6. Sucker For Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hennessy feels the stings of jealousy, but Mr. j makes up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut!

🎵I torture you  
Take my hand through the flames  
I torture you  
I'm a slave to your games  
I'm just a sucker for pain  
I wanna chain you up  
I wanna tie you down  
I'm just a sucker for pain🎵  
Sucker for Pain, Imagine Dragons

Things changed after that night. Not only did her appearance change, her hair lightened to a pretty strawberry red, and her already pale skin was now as white as J’s. But her whole attitude towards life changed. Hennessy wanted to make mister J proud by being her most authentic self. Two weeks after the acid plant, Hennessy and Mister J sat in his living room. He was once again dealing with business both on his phone and with Frost and a few other of his men. Hennessy made herself at home perched on his lap with her arms around his neck. Sitting there quietly but always by his side. She was dressed in short blue shorts and harleys daddy’s little monster t shirt. Mister j kept promising to get her, her own clothes but until then she was wearing Harleys. 

After a few hours Hennessy hops off of his lap. She doesn’t say anything she just makes her way to the kitchen. And starts to pull out drinks for everyone. She grabs a bottle of whiskey and she makes herself a martini. She piles a couples glasses and the bottle on a tray and digs through the fridge to see what kind of snacks she could make for them. All she could find was pretzels. She sighs and pours them in a big bowl and adds it to the tray. She balances the tray and makes her way back in the living room. Frost is in the middle of talking when Hennessy rejoins them. She sets the tray down on the table and starts to immediately pour glasses of whiskey to give them gentleman. Starting with J. He takes it without any acknowledgement and starts to talk about someone named Roman. She hands one to Frost who thanks her before continuing on with his conversation with Joker. She quickly makes the other two for the other men in the room who both smile and thank her before she perches herself back on jokers lap. She’s ignoring the whole conversation just sipping on her martini until the one guy whose name she has no clue of asks something to get her attention. 

“So when are we planning on breaking out Harley?” She tenses up and stares down at the floor. She knew that eventually Harley would get out of Arkham and Jokers interest would disappear back to her, she just didn’t think it would happen so quickly. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn’t notice the growl deep in J’s chest. 

“Get. ou-T” joker snaps. The three guys stand up quickly. 

“I’ll finish this up boss.” Frost says sitting his glass down on the tray. “Goodnight Hennessy.” He says bowing his head and ushering the others out of the room. Hennessy climbs off of J’s lap to pick up the dirty glasses when suddenly he grabs her hips and yanks her back down. 

“Why don’t you leave it.” He says in her ear. She nods her head still looking at the ground. The jealousy bug starting in her stomach. “How abou-t you stop thinking about I-t.” J says running his hands up and down her arms. She tried to let herself only concentrate on his touch and it works. She feels a surge of confidence and turns her head so she was facing him. She reaches her hands up on either side of his face and kisses him. J moans against her and brings one hand up grabbing the back of her neck and kissing her back hungrily. Before she can think to much about it or change her mind j is wrapping his hands around her thighs and yanking her up on him. J quickly stands his hands bracing her by her upper thighs and slowly climbs the stairs to their bedroom. The walk seems to take only seconds and he’s quickly kissing her again. 

J lightly tosses her onto their massive bed and immediately starts yanking down her shorts. Leaning forward and kissing her supernaturally pale hip bones. She moans softly and bites her lip. “Careful now.” He says leaning up and gently pulling her lip from her teeth. “You keep doing that and I won’t be able to be gen-tle.” He says with a low growl. She sighs and licks her lips her tongue dancing over her lip ring. He grabs the bottom of her t shirt and lifts it over her head slowly leaving her only in her bra and panties. They were turquoise. Mmm he loved how she looked in blue. Hennessy drew her legs closed, slowly rubbing her thighs together as she ran her hands up her stomach, skirting over her breast before laying them above her head, hands clasping both her wrists in a clear display of her submission to him. J growls and rips his shirt off of his chest, buttons popping off and littering the floor. He could care less about that now. He loomed over her like a panther dragging his tongue up her stomach and all the way to her neck. He reaches his hand up and wraps it around her two wrists.   
“Keep these here.” He demands. She quickly nods her head and he chuckles. He kisses the side of her neck again before kissing up her jaw and to her mouth. He ghosts his lip lightly over hers before pulling back and reaching into his pant pocket. He pulls out a blade and Hennessy pauses. 

“Should I be afraid?” She asks barely above a whisper. Mister j laughs, his eyes flashing with a mischievous glint. 

“Always cup-cake” he says Darkly. Suddenly he lunges forward and presses the blade against her chest. Her breathing hitched in her throat and she closes her eyes tightly. He’s breathing heavy above her as he watches her tense up. J loved being in control, and this was no different. He ran the knife down slowly before cutting her bra right in the center allowing her breasts to pour out. Her eyes snapped over as he dropped the knife onto the bed next to them. And he peeled the remanence of the bra off of her. 

Mister J kissed his way back up to lips as his hand pressed itself between her legs. Ripping the panties off of her. Hennessys hips bucked in to his touch, having waited for him to finally touch her. Hennessy moaned as he began rubbing her clit, her legs spreading instinctively. He smiled at this, his fingers dipping lower and coating themselves in her slick arousal. J finally slid two of fingers into her. It was like She hadn’t been touched in years.  
He started a slow teasing pace, laughing at her pathetic moans for more. He ignored the pleas, he would only comply when She gave up and actually begged.   
“More, please,” She caved. Mister J sped up his pace up, curling his fingers which forced louder moans. He leaned down, taking one of her little pink nipples in his mouth, whilst his free hand toyed with the other one.   
“That’s it baby girl, now cum for daddy,” Jokers voice drawled.   
Hennessy gave in and She called out his name. He kept up his pace throughout her entire orgasm before removing his fingers, and sucking them clean. “Fuck, I love the way you taste baby girl,” he moaned in her ear.

J wasted no time sliding down the bed and burying his face between her thighs tasting her properly. He harshly grabbed her thighs and pulled them up onto his shoulders so he could dive deeper. His tongue traces her folds before licking a stripe from her hole to her clit. Her fingers immediately try to reach out for his hair but he snaps his head back up.  
“Ah ta ta.” He says shaking his finger. “Hands stay up.” She groans and puts her hands back above her head. He uses that exact moment to fuck her with his tongue causing her back to bow up off the bed. Already forgetting his rule about her hands she grabs on his hair and thrusts her hips into his mouth. He laughs harshly before pulling back. “greedy, greedy, greedy.” He smacks her right thigh hard before biting down on the left causing her to scream. 

He drops her back down onto the end before climbing up and ripping off his own pants and underwear. She gulps as she takes in his huge size. Her eyes showing her fear. “I..I don’t think your going to fit.” She stutters out. Mister j laughs again. 

“Are you sweet talkin me?” He asks with a dark grin. “Get on your hands and knees.” He says climbing back into the bed. She nods her head and does as she’s told. J runs his finger tips down the trace of her spine and pulls her hips up towards him. “Now I wan-t you to beg for it.” He drawls in her ear from behind. A shiver runs down her spine.

“Mm.m..mister J, please fu..fuck me.” She stutters out. He laughs and wraps his hand in her hair pulling righting around his fist. 

“Like you mean I-t.” He snaps the t. She lets out a breath and try’s again. He lets go of her hair and traces her back once again.

“Please fuck me.. daddy.” She purrs the last word. She hears him suck in a sharp breath and pushed himself inside of her roughly, forcing a loud moan from her at the feeling of being completely filled. He wasted no time, starting a hard and fast pace. He held tightly onto her hips using them almost as leverage to fuck her. The room was filled with the sound of skin on skin. Hennessy moans as the pain mixed with pleasure. Hennessy presses back against him, trying desperately to match his erratic pace. He released his grip on her hair only for that hand to smack her ass roughly. She called out and he growled. His hand goes back down and grips her neck suddenly pulling her up right so they were chest to back and he could kiss her. She moaned into his mouth and he held the familiar pull of orgasm fast approaching. 

Quickly he lets go of her neck and shoves her face down into the mattress. Fucking her hard and fast with abandon. “Cum for me, NOW.” He grits out of his teeth harshly. He brings one hand back down to her front and roughly circles her clit with his palm. That sends her over the edge and she screams out. “Daddy.” Hennessys legs were shaking from the intensity. He continued fucking her through her orgasm. his hips becoming erratic as he finally finds his own release, coating her insides with his cum, deep inside her. Jokers fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as he cursed loudly. He holds on for another moment before releasing her hips and pulling out of her. Joker purrs before flopping down on his back and pulling her into his chest. 

They laid there for a while before either of them said anything. She loved the snuggles and was afraid if she said anything it would break the spell. J suddenly leans over her so his hands are on either side of her face. He gives her a unique look before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. “Mine.” He whispers softly before kissing her one more time. “Jealousy is a good look for you cup-cake.”


End file.
